Un pari qui devient de l’amour
by missvivi27
Summary: [Chp5 en ligne] Ginny propose a Mione un action verité celle ci lui demande de draguer Drago, mais ce qu'elle ne sais pas c'est que Drago et amoureux de Mione. HGDM chuis trop nul pour le resumer premiere fic alors soyer indulgen
1. Chapitre 1 : le Défi

_Bah voila je mis suis mise aussi à écrire des fics mais bon voila quoi je suis pas très douée pour les histoires et comme c'est ma première fic soyer indulgent et je voulais vous prévenir pour le faute d'orthographe que je suis vraiment désolée et que je ferait de mon mieux pour pas en faire alors j'espères qu'elle va vous plaire ma fic. _

_Bisouxx_

_MissViVi27_

Un pari qui devient de l'amour

Chapitre 1 : le défi

_Dimanche 21 août, Chez les Malfoys _

Blaise, aide-moi j'en peut elle va me rendre dingue a force de rêvé de cette fille.

Qu'est ce que tu veux je que fasse Drago c'est pas moi qui rêve d'elle, serait-tu es amoureux de Granger ? Si ton père apprenait sa, toi, Drago Malfoy amoureux d'une sang impur qui est de plus la meilleure amie de St Potter.

Je t'interdit de lui en parler, je me suis déjà assez ridiculiser en te le disant alors avec mon père sa serait les impardonnables que je recevrai. Alors si tu es mon meilleur ami Blaise ne le dit à personne siltoplait. Dit moi comment faire elle va jamais me croire si je lui dit que je l'aime elle va prendre sa pour une plaisanterie.

_Pendant ce temps dans au Terrier dans la chambre de Ginny._

Allez mione, on fait un action, vérité version sorcier ?

Ok sa pourrait être marrant je commence alors répondit la brune.

D'accord je prends vérité.

Bien bien dit : as-tu déjà fantasmée sur Harry ? dit la vérité sinon tu peux dire bonjours aux furoncles pour une bonne partie de ta chère et tendre vie !

C'est bon je dis tout oui j'ai déjà fantasmer dessus et alors ?

J'ai rien dit moi j'ai juste poser la question

Aller c'est à moi vérité ou action ?

Action au moins je serais en sécurité répondit mione fièrement

C'est ce que tu crois alors ton action serait que tu dois aller draguer un des garçons que j'ai mis dans ce chapeau

Effectivement Ginny avait un petit chapeau avec des prénoms de garçons comme Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Drago, etc. …

Aller prend un papier dit la rouquine très impatiente de savoir qui elle avait pioché.

Mione et la fût la surprise la plus attendu ce fût (NdA : on ne sais pas du tout qui elle a pioché lol)

Alors c'est qui que tu as pioché, aller dit moi qui c'est ! Mione qui était pale pu prononcée que un mot

Malfoy

Roh mais tu as de la chance Mione tu vas pouvoir aller draguer le plus beau mec de poudlard.

Tu parles d'une chance je vais devoir draguer une fouine blanche et puis ta vu a quoi je ressemble croit tu vraiment qu'il va vouloir de moi ?

T'inquiète pas pour sa on va tout arranger Samedi sur le Chemin de traverse je connais pas mal de magasin qui pourrait t'arranger sa et faire de toi une jolie demoiselle même si tu l'es déjà faut juste qu'on change t'es vêtements et te mettre au maquillage quoi

Mais t'es folle Ginny je me maquillerai jamais

A bah la c'est toi qui va dire bonjours aux furoncles mais je te laisse jusqu'au prochaine grandes vacances pour sortir avec.

_Désolé le chapitre n'est pas trop long, mais je vous promets que vous aurait des chapitres plus long que sa _

_aller lâchez des reviews et merci d'avoir lu ma fic et dit moi vous en pencée quoi _


	2. Chapter 2 : la Tranformation

_Me voila de retour pour le chapitre 2 j'espère que celui la vous plaira aussi. Je vais essayer d'être régulière pour up ma fic mais comme je suis une faignante. En ce qui concerne l'écriture des chapitres sa avance tout doucement puisque la plupart du temps je l'écrit en cours quand je me fait chier mais c'est le plus souvent en espagnol que je l'écrit donc sa fait environ 3h d'écriture de fic par semaine et plus des fois plus et comme j'ai le brevet a la fin de l'année ce qui veut dire dans 2 semaines environs je vais être moins régulier car il faut que je bosse moi lol. Bon aller sa Suffit avec mon Blabla place a la lecture Mdr xD et surtout Bonne Lecture _

_RAR :_

_Foufie : _merci pour ta reviews sa ma fait très plaisir surtout tu que es le ou la (je sais pas) premier(e) a ma laissé une review merci beaucoup

_Lucedelune _: Bah voila pour comme sa tu ne seras pas troublée ce WE puisque je le met le debut lol aller gros bisous a toi et merci

_Yumi_ : Mici Mici pour la review sa me fait plaisir moi qui penser que personne allées aimer la mienne je suis contente quelle te plaise

_Maude_ : Voila la suite. tkt pas ce chp est plus long en fin je crois et puis plus les chapitres avance plus il seront long en fin.

Un pari qui devient de l'amour

Chapitre 2 : la transformation

_Le samedi suivant sur le chemin de traverse._

Aller Mione, on va aller à Chic Boutique

Ok c'est bon on va y aller mais tu me laisse aller à la librairie à la fin

D'accord mais fait moi plaisir et change ton style de vieille mémé (NdA : sa existe ce genre de style lol) prend sa, sa, sa et sa aussi

Mais Ginny j'aime pas ce que tu mes donnes

De tout façon avec toi Mione tu n'aimes rien

Met sa et après on verras bien

Nan Gin je n'ai pas le corps pour mettre ce genre de vêtement

Tu te fous de moi Mione, si t'as pas le corps pour porte cela, alors moi aussi je devrai mettre le même style de vêtement que toi. Tu es une des plus belle fille que je connais Mione croit moi tu fait tournée la tête à plus de mec que tu le croit.

C'est bon t'as gagnée mais si sa fait moche je retire et on rentre mais avant on prend mon livre à la librairie.

Tout ce que tu voudras Mione, allez va essayer sa !

L'ensemble que Gin lui avait donnée était un jolie débardeur en soie de couleur rose pale avec un jean clair taille basse mais ce que Gin ne savait pas c'est que la griffondor connaît le sous-vêtement miracle le string et en avait un ce jour là. Mione le fit montée un tout petit peu pas trop vulgaire non plus mais juste ce qui fallait pour mette en valeur son nouveau jeans.

Après Chic Boutique, ce fut le tour de l'institue de Beauté et coiffure en même temps ce qui leur fit gagner un peu plus de temps.

Au bout de 2 heures de torture pour Mione le résultat était là. Hermione était devenu très très belle encore plus belle qu'avant.

Tu es ravisante Hermy complimenta Ginny

Merci beaucoup répondit Hermy qui venait de perdre sa vilaine tignasse qui maintenant et son devenu de jolie belles boucles ondulés.

_A suivre _

_Voila j'ai fini Mon 2eme chapitre le 3eme et prêt sur papier mais pas sur l'ordi mais je vous promet de me dépêche de le taper Oki bah voila j'espère qui va vous plaire ce chapitre. Alors surtout n'oublier pas REVIEWS please si j'ai pas au moins 5 Reviews pour ce chapitre pas de suite lol je sais je suis méchante lol alors n'oublier pas de REVIEWs pour avoir la suite lol aller a la prochaine peut être mercredi si j'ai le temps de l'écrire _

_BisOouxXx MissVIVi27_


	3. Chapter 3 : Une rencontre

_Bah voila je poste un jour et aussi il manque 2 reviews mais j'ai pas pu m'empêché de le publier quelque heures avant mais bon c'est pas grave en plus j'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise, je vais dire la mauvaise d'abord ce matin comme vous le savais j'écris ma fic en espagnol et aujourd'hui j'ai pas pu ce qui est vraiment rare donc j'ai perdu beaucoup de temps et comme chez moi j'ai pas le temps pour l'écrire j'attend les heurs de cours ou je m'ennuie et comme j'ai les révision de brevet la fic va sur ment ralentir un peu mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux la bonne nouvelle c'est que je viens d'apprendre que demain j'ai une heur de creux dans mon collège ce qui veut dire que je pourrai continuer ma fic en perm !  et oui et si je suis de bonne humeur je posterai ce que j'ai écrit l'après-midi même et puis ce qui est pire c'est j'ai plus bcp d'inspiration en ce moment mais je fait de mon mieux pour en voir pour ce chapitre je me suis inspirée grâce au générique de rubi : la descarada de reyli mais bon vous vous en foutez lol aller bon je vous laisse et j'arrête mon blabla ah si j'ai oublier de dire que ce chp et un peu plus long que les précèdent voila c'est fini bonne lecture et surtout n'oublier pas les reviews _

Bonne Lecture

MissVivi

_**RAR : **_

Foufie : toujours la première à me laisser une reviews qui me fait toujours autant plaisir gros bisou a toi et j'espere qu'il te plaira ce chapitre

Flo : Merci pour ta fic et voila le chp 3 la reaction des gars et faites mais pas vraiment non plus je dit pas plus tu liras pour savoir bisous

Jenny : Merci pour la review tkt pas les chapitres vont etre de plus en plus long sa c'est sur en fin apres sa dependra de mon inspiration koi

_Un pari qui devient de l'amour _

Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre 

Non loin de là 2 jeunes hommes était sur une terrasse en train de manger une glace.

Dit moi, Drago tu vas faire quoi pour la Mudblood ?

Je t'interdit de l'appeler comme sa tu entends !

Roh, c'est bon mec du calme.

Et Blaise

Quoi ?

Regarde devant toi 2 jolies filles

Mais où sa ?

Mais devant toi abruti une brune et une rousse

Ah oui je l'es vu pas mal, pas mal putin regarde moi sa elle a son string qui dépasse regarde moi ce cul une merveille (NdA : chuis désole mais les mecs sont tous les mêmes alors dsl si il y a des mecs qui lisent ma fic )

Pendant ce temps les 2 jeunes fille en question pensées les mêmes choses. Elles trouvaient ces 2 jeunes hommes très séduisants sans même les reconnaître.

Mione t'as vu comment il est canon le brun

Perso je préfère le Blond.

Mais dit moi t'as quoi pour les blond depuis notre pari tu aimes que sa les blonds, les blonds et encore les blonds ne me dit pas que c'est a cause de Malfoy que tu aimes les blonds maintenant.

Nan, mais j'ai toujours était attirée par les blonds aux yeux bleu (Nda : c'est vrai que la plupart des blonds au yx bleu ou vert son trop beau lol)

Sa te dirait de tester ton nouveau look pour voir si sa plait à ces 2 mecs, mais moi je garde le brun !

T'inquiète pas je te le laisse le brun je préfère l'autre.

Allez viens Hermy on va les voir

C'est bon j'arrive !

Et mec ! Regarde qu'est qu'il s'approche de nous

Non j'hallucine elle vont pas ce venir mais vu mon charme je voie pas ce qui est étonnant parla Malfoy comme si de rien était.

Sa ce trouve elles sont venues que pour moi ?

On verra bien sa

Salut les garçons sa vous dérangez pas si on s'assoies à votre table il y a plus de places libres demanda Hermy gentiment avec un grand sourire.

Oh non, on va pas refuser des si jolies demoiselles comme vous hein Blaise

Hermione se mit à rougir fortement, Dray trouva sa trop mimi

Voila Gin qui est ici présente à cotée de moi, et moi c'est Hermy

Bah lui c'est Blaise et moi Dray

Enchantée de faire votre connaissance dite moi je vous est jamais vu ici pourtant je viens tout le temps ici

Nous sommes la que pour les vacances comme nous passons la plupart de notre temps dans notre école répondit Hermy

La conversation dura pendant une bonne parti de l'après midi à discuter de tout et de rien sans jamais savoir la vrai personne qui ce cachés dernière cette conversation.

C'est pas que votre compagnie nous gênes mais on doit y aller hein Gin tu m'avais promis qu'on irait à la librairie

Euh oui c'est vrai j'avais complètement oubliée désolée Hermy, bah il faut nous dépêchées alors car sinon elle va bientôt fermer.

Bon bah on va pas vous dérangez plus tard les filles fit Dray un peu déçu. On vous revoit bientôt ?

Désolé les garçons mais nous reprenons les cours dans 4 jours et il faut qu'on ce prépare.

A vous aussi mais dans quelles écoles de sorcelleries êtes-vous ?

Poudlard répondit les deux jeunes filles en même temps

Vous aussi mais c'est pas possible sinon je vous aurai reconnut depuis longtemps je connais la plupart des filles de poudlard.

Et bah pas nous a ce que je vois, dans quel maison vous appartenez ?

Nous sommes à Serpentard répondit Drago avec fierté.

Quand Mione entendit cela elle fut choquée car ces jeunes ressemblés étrangement à ces 2 pires ennemis : Drago Malfoy qu'elle devait draguée avant la fin de l'année ainsi que Blaise Zambini.

Gin, on doit vraiment y aller là, la boutique sa fermer

Mais vous ne nous avez pas dit dans quelles maisons vous êtes ?

Vous verrez bien à la rentrée …

_A suivre _

_Peut être a demain après midi _


	4. Chapitre 4 : de retour chez soi et le po

Bah me voila de retour un peu plutôt que prévus je suis désole j'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre hier soir car moi père ma couper Internet pour une connerie donc j'ai fait la grève de révision et j'ai écrit la suite de ma fic lol sa vous arrange hein lol donc voila je nouveau chapitre bonne lecture

BiSouXx MissVivi27

**_RaR _**:

Nina : tres sympatique ta reviews elle ma fait tres plaisir je pence que c'est un peu a cause de cette reviews que je suis en manque d'inspiration en ce moment mais merci comme même

Flo : merci pour ta view view lol tkt pas il sont un peu de soupson la mais je dit pas plus

Foufie : toujours parmis mes revieweuse prefere lol pour la reaction des mec l'on la lol

Darkim the queen of konery : Merci j'ai reussi a poster un chapitre beaucoup plutot que prevus

Un pari qui devient de l'amour

Chapitre 4 : de retour chez soi et le pouldard Express

_De retour au terrier _

Ginny je crois que les deux mecs avec qui ont a parlées c'est Malfoy et Zabini et dire que je trouvais Malfoy beau, je deviens folle mais pas de lui jte rassure et dire que je le trouve trop craquant et j'ai adorée la conversation ave Malfoy

Mais j'espère que tu as pas oubliée notre pari au moins tu es sur que tu l'attire beaucoup t'as vu comment il te dévoré des yeux.

Ne dis pas sa j'ai l'impression que je l'attire et qu'il semble m'appréciée.

Mais dit surtout pas sa, il te trouve jolie alors arrête de tourmenter la tête et pence a ce que tu va leurs dire a pouldard.

_Pendant ce temps chez les Malfoy._

Blaise dit-moi je rêve ou j'ai l'impression que j'ai passé mon après-midi avec Granger et Wesley ?

Bah je crois bien mon vieux mais j'ai un petit soupçon moi aussi.

Bah il y a des trucs qui sont assez ressemblant nan ? comme le surnom de la jolie brune Mione je sais il y a d'autre personne qui peut avoir le même surnom me dirait-tu ? et puis pourquoi Ginny à la même tête que la sœur à Wesmoche. Et puis ta vu la tête qu'elle a tirée Mione quand j'ai dit que nous étions à Serpentard.

J'avoues c'est un peu bizarre, mais bon on verras bien à la rentrée si c'est bien elles, mais t'as vu comment elle me mater la ptite rouquine et toi avec la brunette c'était comment franchement raconte. Perso dés la rentre mais je mets à la recherche de la rouquine obligé.

Et moi de la brunette j'ai trop flashé sur elle.

Dit t'aurais pas oublié la Granger par hasard

Mais non t'inquiète pas c'est juste qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup à elle et j'espère que sa serait elle quoi j'ai le droit de rêver non ?

J'espère bien mon pote car tu pourrais avoir de mauvaise surprise.

T'inquiète pas je vais essayer de pas trop m'attacher a elle.

Bon aller mon vieux arrête de penser a elle, il faut commencer a faire nos valise.

_1erseptembre sur la voie 9 ¾_

Au revoir Hermione, promet moi de m'écrire pour me donner des nouvelles et porte toi bien.

Promis, Molly je vous tiendrai au courant.

Bon aller Gin, Ron, Harry allons dans le train sinon nous seront en retard et moi qui est préfet en chef sa va être très mal vu que je sois en retard.

Hermione et Ginny s'écarta un peu des garçons pour essayer de repère les garçons avec qui elle avait passé une après-midi très agréable.

Au mon Dieu Ginny regarde qui c'est la bas

Mais c'est Malfoy et alors

Aller viens on va retrouver les garçons il nous attends

GRANGER ! j'ai à te parler ramène ton cul.

ROh c'est bon chuis pas ton chien comme parkinson. répondit Mione dos à Drago et c'est là que mione ce retourna pour savoir ce que voulait malfoy : Qu'est ce que tu me veut ?

Quand Mione se retourna, le serpentard eut un choc il reconnut immédiatement, que cette personne était bien la personne avec qui il avait passé un apres midi. Hermione était tellement angoissée qu'elle rougissait elle était beaucoup trop angoisser a son goût.

Dit moi tu aurai pas changée pendant les vacances, car tu ressembles beaucoup à une fille que j'ai rencontré pendant les vacances, et elle ma beaucoup plus. Roh et puis pourquoi je te raconte sa.

Oui, j'ai changée mais tu dois te tromper car tu détestes parler à une sang de bourbe.

Tu te trompes Granger, j'ai changé et si je ne voudrais pas parler au sang impur je ne serais pas là entrain de te faire la cosette.

C'est la que Mcgonagall intervint.

Voila la fin de ce chapitre lol je sais il sont court mais au moins les chapitres sont a peut etre publier assez regulierement on va faire un petit sondage qui prefere les chapitres long et une publication lent qui tape 1

et ceux qui prefere les chapitre court et un publication assez reguliere tapé 2 lol

aller gros bisoux a vous tous et a bientot


	5. Chapter 5

Et oui vous de ne rêvez pas c'est un vrai chapitre celui la que j'ai retrouver ce matin en rangent ma chambre j'ai du surment le perdre pendant mes révision du brevet un vrai bordel ma chambre lol mais la sa va beaucoup mieux merci pour les reviews de soutien sa ma fait très plaisir surtout les reviews de **Nora** et **miniblonde07** car elle m'ont fait très plaisir alors pour voir faire plaisir tout de suite apres avoir lu votre reviews je me suis a taper a l'ordi la chapitre suivant alors surtout bonne lecture et lâchez des reviews par contre ce chapitre mais pas le meilleur car je les écrit pdt ma période de révision pour décompresser mais il est pas top alors lâchez des reviews et dit moi ce que vous en penser et surtout bonne lecture

BisouxXx MissViVi27

RAR :

Luluflo4 : lol tkt pas elle la reconnut mais plus tard pas tt de suite et surtout mici pour la reviews kiss a toi et voila la suite :D

Foufie : bah merci surtout dans ce chapitre il y aura des explications et plein de question alors descend vite la page et va lire la suite lol bisous

Missclara… : Merci pour la reviews mais je pence pas ke je vais pouvoir éditer souvent car j'ai plein de projet en ce moment et donc sa va être un peu lent les chps

miniblonde07 : ma muse adorer lol je te remercie pour les 2 reviews car sa ma fait très zizir et pour te remercier je rajoute un chapitre tout de suite car je viens de le retrouver lol bisouss a toi la miss

'Tite Mione : qu'est ce qu'il va ce passer tu va le découvrir par toi mm dans ce chapitre la lol merci pour la review kiss a toi 'tite mione

Nora : merci pour le réconfort j'en avait besoin merci merci merci lol et voila la suite du chp :p :D

Lolly : Merci pour ta reviews et voila la suite de la fic kiss a toi la miss 

Un pari qui devient de l'amour

Chapitre 5 : le Pouldard Express 

_Rappel : C'est là que McGonagall intervint_

Merlin merci, de faire que je ne doit pas courir apres mes deux préfets en chefs suivez moi, j'ai des choses a vous expliquer

Gin tu vas prévenir Harry et Ron que je les rejoindrai plus tard.

Compte sur moi, Mione

Hermione était angoissée de se retrouver seul avec Malfoy car elle s'avait très bien que le garçon avec qui elle a parlée pendant les vacances était bien lui.

Granger, j'ai sais que tu va me prendre pour un idiot même si les Malfoy ne sont pas des idiots répond a ma question : Qu'est ce que c'était toi samedi sur le chemin de traverse avec qui j'ai parler

Mais … mais de quoi tu parles bégaya Mione

Entrer mes chères préfets, voila comme vous l'avait remarqués vous étiez tout les 2 les préfets en chefs donc vous avait de nombreuses responsabilité comme retirées des points au personnes qui le mérite et non pour le simple plaisir fit Mcgonagall en regardant Malfoy. Vous passerez dans mon bureau une fois par semaine pour me remettre le rapport des rondes, vous aller avoir 4 bals à préparés et je compte sur vous pour le réussir. Et surtout j'aimerai que vous montriez l'exemple en ne vous entretuez pas (NDA : sa veut rien dire lol je sais pas mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que sa ressemble a un truc lol), vous allez devoir rester dans ce compartiment jusqu'à la fin de ce trajet. Des questions ? Personne ne répondit. Sur ce je vais vous laissée.

Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu à ma question

Mais de quoi tu parles je suis restée pendant toute les vacances au TERRIER et Non sur le chemin de traverse !

Je sais que c'est toi l'autre jours sur pourquoi tu ne veux pas l'admettre ?

Et si c'est moi qu'est ce que sa peut te faire, je serais toujours cette Sang de bourbe comme tu sais si bien le dire.

Mais j'ai jamais dit sa jamais et puis laisse tomber tu me soules.

Malfoy on va bientôt arrivés tu peux sortir pour que je me change stp

C'est pas la première fois que je vous une fille a moitié déshabillée

S'il te plait DRAGO pourrait-tu sortir ? Demanda gentiment Mione

Demander aussi gentiment je veut bien mais préviens moi quand tu a finis car j'ai pas envie d'attendre pendant tout le trajet devant cette porte

No problème

_Un peu plus tard _

Malfoy, viens m'aider stp dépêche toi j'ai un problème c'est ma fermeture !

Roh mais je vois que la Granger a besoin de moi

Whouaa c'est quoi ce corps elle est bien foutu c'est pas possible pourquoi sa peau et si douce et dorée ce demanda-t-il

Au faite tu pourrais arrêter de mater car c'est très dérangent je suis tout de même a moitié en sous vêtement.

Arrête de te faire des films je ne te mate pas j'ai deja vu des corps beaucoup plus beau que le tien repondit Malfoy mais pas aussi douce pensa-t-il. Et au faite c'est a toi de sortir maintenant je doit me changer

J'y croit pas, le grand Drago Malfoy n'as pas envie de ce faire mater je dois rever nan

La seule raison que Drago ne voulait pas ce montrer a moitier nu en sa presence etait a cause de son tatouge nuisible sur son avant-bras gauche

GRANGER, SORT DU COMPARTIMENT hurla Drago a bout de nerf

ROh, c'est bon Drago je sors

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait Mione attendit pendant environ 10 min devant la porte du compartiment jusqu'àu moment ou dray lui demanda de rentrée pendant tout le reste du trajet fut silencieux Mione ce comtenter d'un livre et son mp3 alors que drago de son magazine sur le Quidditch.

Voila c'est la fin de mon chapitre il doit etre surment plus long que d'abitude mais il doit etre plus mauvais que d'ab je pence sinon dit moi si vs avez aimez ce chapitre et surtout reviews et a la prochaine

KissOouxXx MissVivi


	6. Annonce

Voila je suis de retour mais ce n'es pas un chapitre désolée en manque d'inspiration totale avec les vacances, bah voila j'ecris aussi pour vous direz que j'ai eu mon brevet (mais on s'en fou lol) nan mais c'est vrai est a la rentrée c'est le lycée donc je ne sais pas si j'aurai le tps de continuer ma fic comme l'année dernier en cour d'espagnol lol au fond de la classe j'espere pouvoir vous faire un chapitre tres bientôt peu etre a la rentrée avc de nouvelle idée ne vous inquieter pas je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic c'est juste que je suis en manque d'inspiration totale donc si vs avez des idee je veux bien les prendres :p ;) aller a bientôt

Bisous MissViVi 27

Ps : merci pour les reviews du precendent chapitre j'irai reponderai dans mon prochain chapitree


End file.
